


Отмотаем назад

by MalkavianKsenia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Geth, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Гарри запутался, он не может выбрать.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 8





	Отмотаем назад

**Author's Note:**

> «На народный фест «С юбилеем, Гарри Поттер»
> 
> Бета: Monstra(dzinki) https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzinki

Гарри понимает, что он запутался. Далеко не сразу, за это не стоит благодарить природную находчивость и подсказки от друзей, безбашенный героизм и смекалку. События идут своим чередом, и его осеняет просто однажды, а не тогда, когда он прослеживает языком веснушки на плечах Рона, складывая их в замысловатые узоры, соединяя линиями и думая, как он чертовски похож на Джинни. Нифига подобного: брат и сестра на поверку оказываются совершенно разными, и эти непохожести только наслаиваются, выстраивая однозначную картинку.  
В «Трёх Метлах» Рон и Гарри смешиваются со студентами и с преподавателями Хогвартса, чувствуют себя привычно среди министерских коллег и здороваются около десятка раз, пока проходят по уютному залу. Людей сегодня не слишком много, ещё не конец рабочего дня, и вечер понедельника обычно спокойнее остальных будних дней. Веет ностальгией, почему-то сегодня вспоминаются подготовки к экзаменам, победа над Тёмными силами и юность, хотя вот прямо сейчас Гарри и не скажет, что он сильно изменился за прошедшие годы.  
Они занимают самый дальний в углу паба столик, и Рон сегодня сам не свой. Он нервно дёргает себя за рыжие пряди, вертится на стуле юлой и хмурится: между бровей залегает глубокая морщина, которая не разглаживается, пока они делают заказ и дожидаются огневиски.  
— Рассказывай, — бормочет Гарри и делает щедрый глоток напитка, горло обжигает и внутри рта немного щиплет.  
Рон пьет залпом, переводит дух и вскидывает мутный обеспокоенный взгляд на Гарри спустя пару минут. Ожидания стоят того, Гарри цедит огневиски из стакана и пытается сообразить, что же всё-таки не так.  
— Гермиона мне изменяет, — выплевывает Рон брезгливо и досадливо, неприятная тема и больная мозоль. Всё проносится на его хмуром лице за секунду, ровно с выдохом удивления Гарри. Стакан бьет дном о деревянную столешницу, и Рон доливает себе алкоголь, расплёскивая мелкие брызги на стол.  
— Уверен?  
— Лучше бы был не уверен. Я видел. — Рон показывает пальцами левой руки на свои глаза, словно Гарри мог сомневаться, чем он всё это рассмотрел. — Она меня променяла на Малфоя, этот гадёныш портит мне жизнь и по сей день.  
— Ты говорил с ней? Когда это случилось?  
— Нет, не говорил, конечно, — шипит Рон, как почившая Нагайна, наклоняясь над столом, его мантия приминается о край столешницы, складываясь чёрными складками на груди. — Я вернулся в пятницу с работы пораньше, это было словно в чёртовом драматическом магловском кино. Просто посмотрел в окно, намереваясь постучать, чтобы развеселить Гермиону, но, видимо, я уже давно её не веселю так, как этот Малфой. Было же всё прекрасно. Я так думал.  
— Святой Мерлин! И что ты сделал? — Гарри пополняет свой опустевший стакан. Мельком взглянув на Рона, он чувствует, как внутри всё переворачивается, и сердце сжимается от боли за своих друзей.  
— Ничего. Я просто ушёл, а потом вернулся вовремя. Гермиона приготовила замечательный ужин и жаловалась, что я пришёл так поздно. А что я ей мог сказать? Я не хотел врываться во время этого…  
— Что думаешь делать дальше?  
— Сегодня скажу, что остался на ночь на работе. Вряд ли она захочет ко мне прийти, — выдыхает трагично Рон. — Я еле выходные пережил, не мог смотреть ей в глаза, не мог её даже обнять.  
— Хочешь напиться?  
— Безумно.  
Гарри не знает, что ответить и что посоветовать. Он даже не придумает, как бы поступил, если бы Джинни вдруг трахалась с кем-то на стороне, а он в один такой не совсем радужный день застал её за изменой. Он до сих пор разрывался между Роном и Гермионой, одинаково же с ними дружил и любил, но мужская солидарность побеждает, и он позволяет Уизли напиться, сам прикладывается к стакану чаще, чем следовало бы. Сову с извинениями Джинни он отправляет уже далеко за полночь. Она позже поймёт, Гарри не будет долго скрывать от неё причину сегодняшнего чрезмерного алковозлияния. Возможно, жена подскажет, как им быть дальше.  
Совсем не входит в планы Гарри то, что через несколько часов он оказывается в снятой Роном комнате гостиницы над пабом, крепко прижатый руками друга к стене, и вдыхая его спиртовое дыхание.  
— Я же её любил… Люблю… — хрипло и пьяно делится своими чувствами Рон прямо в лицо Гарри, туманя своим горячим дыханием стёкла очков. — А она… Гарри, Гарри, Гарри. Ты же только у меня и остался.  
Поттер хочет спросить, что он имеет в виду, но рот Уизли мокро накрывает его губы, запечатывая слова внутри. Это кажется неловко, смущающее и внезапно. Гарри и не просёк, как такое могло случиться и где он прозевал недвусмысленное поведение Рона. Он открывает рот для возмущения и хочет отшатнуться, но позади твёрдая стена, о которую он бьется головой, а между губ протискивается вёрткий язык, ласкает напористо нёбо и дёсны, мажет по изнанке губ. Гарри протестующее мычит, своим языком настойчиво выпихивая язык друга, но тот не отступает, стонет в поцелуй, липнет, как пиявка, набирая обороты.  
Нельзя же так. Неправильно. Глупо и стыдно. Поттер упирается своими руками в грудь Рона, больно выворачивая кисти от нехватки дистанции, и отталкивает Уизли, — слабо и мягко, — не получая разгона для манёвра. Сердце бухает о рёбра, пульс перебивает набатом пьяный угар, и глаза Гарри рискуют вывалиться из орбит на потёртый ковер гостиничного номера.  
— Рон? Что это, мать твою, значит? — тихо, на грани слышимости, осипшим голосом и влажными губами в обескураженное, чумное лицо. По телу толчками разливается горячее тепло, перекрывая смятение. Гарри удивляется реакции своего тела.  
— Прости? — ухмыляется Рон и шагает целенаправленно обратно к нему. За долю секунды Гарри старается сопоставить факты, понять, почему странный поцелуй с Роном не вызывает отторжения, и просто с хлопком исчезает из комнаты, решая подумать об этом всём на трезвую голову.  
***  
Если прижать Рона со спины лицом к стене, то можно тянуть губами за медные пряди. Можно представить лишь на миг, что Джинни здесь и у них просто супружеский секс. Если не снимать длинную мантию, лишь приподняв плотную ткань сзади, и приспустить брюки под ягодицы, толкаясь вздыбленным членом между, то можно подумать, что Джинни просто разрешила трахнуть себя в анал. А если…  
Гарри не дают и каплю всех этих «если», нет возможности обмануть мозг и притвориться, что всё как прежде и что под ним не Рон, а Джинни. Рон напоминает о себе, дает понять, — куда уж прозрачнее, — что он не будет просто дыркой и экспериментом. Как только двери гостиничной комнаты за ними закрываются и Рон накладывает на двери заклятия, Гарри осознает — теперь всё будет точно по-новому.  
***  
После ночной попойки Гарри прижимается к Джинни, с утра ловит её за руку на кухне и льнет губами к губам. Джинни снисходительно улыбается, морщится от запаха перегара, но не говорит ни слова поперек. Поттер почему-то сожалеет, что ему так запросто всё сходит с рук. Гарри тяжело выбросить из головы произошедшее, настойчивый голосок твердит, что ему хочется попробовать с Роном, но ему гадко от самого факта, что он будет скрывать это от Джинни. Или пофиг? Однополая измена вообще считается? Может, они просто пообжимаются и разойдутся.  
В министерстве ситуация становится глупее некуда. Они постоянно пересекаются то в лифте, то в коридорах, даже стоят в очереди к камину друг за другом пару раз подряд. Гарри сначала чувствует тяжелый взгляд на своем затылке, а потом так же рассматривает чуть завитые рыжие волосы Рона, его широкую спину и мантию, где-то вымазанную белым росчерком на заднице. За весь день они друг другу только важно кивают, кривят губы в подобии улыбки, а по глазам Рона всё видно — он не забыл, он всё помнит.  
Когда время подходит к окончанию рабочего дня, Рон находит Гарри в пустом служебном туалете, среди ряда одномастных умывальников, прижимается со спины, фиксирует ладонями ладони на мраморной плитке рукомойника и горячо шепчет в ухо:  
— Давай, Поттер, смелее. Хочешь же. Ну.  
— Ничего подобного.  
И правда же. Гарри не врёт, ему интересно, страшно, неловко. Желание только намёком, отголосками от представленных между пальцев волос Джинни, её маленькой аккуратной задницы, выдернутой из тесных черных деловых брюк, хриплых высоких стонов и упругой груди, помещающейся в ладонь. Рон же не тот, и не будет всё так. Гарри так думает, он надеется, что ненормальная тяга к Рону — только заслуга его сестры. Но ему нужно, а Гарри держится за друзей. Гермионе, впрочем, он так и не отправляет сову, не договаривается о встрече и не интересуется её делами. Ровно так же поступает и Грейнджер в ответ. Да и с чего бы.  
— Гарри? — шепотом, щекоча волоски за ухом. Ждёт, а как же.  
— Тебе это нужно? — Ответственность хочется переложить на чужие плечи, Гарри трусливо и не свойственно бывшему гриффиндорцу и настоящему аврору надеется, что за него всё решит Рон. А там можно и притвориться, что всё прекрасно и Гарри просто выручает друга. Но сзади Рон горячий и твердый, вытянутый в струну, и ладони на пальцах влажные от волнения. Он тоже боится. Возможно, не только отказа.  
— А тебе? — возвращает Рон без насмешки, и Гарри скованно кивает. Пусть он будет первым, кто решится.  
Комната над пабом не меняется, та же, что и вчера, а мадам Розмерта понимающе кивает на свитки, взятые для прикрытия «по работе». Едва переступив порог и слыша хлопок закрываемой двери, Гарри внутри леденеет, руки мелко трясутся, и он рассыпает свернутые трубками пергаментные палки на столе. Рон рядом не менее потерянный, но с тем и более решительный.  
— Я сегодня утром порвал с Гермионой. Отправил ей сову. Она отправила ответ, — делится Рон, стаскивая с себя мантию рывком. Тёмная ткань оседает на стуле, и Гарри провожает её взглядом, не в силах поднять глаза. — Мы расстались окончательно.  
— Я не знал.  
— Теперь знаешь.  
— Что мне сказать Джинни?  
— О чём? О нас с Гермионой? — удивление в голосе слишком явное, Рон вынимает запонки из манжет, распускает пальцами галстук и выдавливает пуговицы из петель на жилете. Слишком стремительно и однозначно, стирая их годы дружбы жирными намеками на еблю. Гарри только сейчас прослеживает все движения, опасливо поглядывая из-под чёлки. Внутри, переча здравому смыслу, закручивается предвкушение.  
— О нас с тобой. — В горле сухо, и голова кружится, Гарри хочется остановить Рона. Повернуть всё назад, и одновременно хочется прижать его к себе, сдавить в крепком объятии, чтобы забить на не случившийся секс. Или не забивать. Ускориться и потом жалеть.  
— Ещё ничего же не было, — улыбается Рон, тянет неестественно губы и шагает вперед, так и не победив рубашку и брюки. Гарри тесно в собственном теле, кожа зудит и колет. Рон гладит его по щеке, приподымает пальцами волосы надо лбом и целует кончик носа. — Только если хочешь.  
Гарри жмурится, он хочет, не хочет, боится, не будет… Он первый находит губы Рона, жадно мнет их своим ртом, и последние мысли вымывает из глупой башки отчаянным ответом Уизли. Воздуха не хватает, ткань под пальцами трещит, пара пуговиц отскакивает от рубашки, и Гарри раздевают следом. Очнутся и поразмыслить не получается, чувства давят изнутри и извне, Поттер трогает мягкую обнажившуюся бледную кожу пальцами, разрывая поцелуй, щелкает пряжкой чужого ремня, и через миг они уже на кровати, прижаты друг к другу благодаря узкому пространству.  
Трусы мешаются, прижимают неудобно изогнутый член тканью, на очках оседает пар от частых совместных выдохов, а прекратить обжиматься не хватает сил. Это совсем не так, как с девушкой, это далеко не так, как с Джинни, под ладонями сухие мышцы, узкие бёдра и твердые жилы. Гарри изучает всего Рона, оглаживает лопатки и пересчитывает позвонки подушечками пальцев, пока наглый язык вылизывает его рот. Ему кажется, что золото веснушек оседает на ладонях, что он весь измажется в солнечных точках и Джинни его потом поймает с поличным, вычислит, с кем он был. Опасность подстёгивает, Гарри замирает в поцелуе, но ничего не может поделать с реакцией своего тела. Хочется иррационально и до дрожи, он сам подставляется под руки Рона.  
— Я — не она, — бормочет Рон на выдохе, словно мысли читает, стягивает по очереди с обоих трусы и прижимается членом к члену.  
— Я знаю, Рон. Знаю.  
Спутать и не получится, брат грубее сестры, резче, напористее и отчаяннее. Рон принимает Гарри в себя, насаживаясь сверху, и сжимая коленями бёдра, ахает, когда головка проскакивает кольцо тугих мышц, и вжимает пальцы в кожу на груди Гарри, приглаживая указательными затвердевшие соски. Внутри горячо и тесно, взгляд не отвести от раскрасневшегося Рона, и нет возможности сдерживаться. Гарри и не пытается притормозить себя больше, чем требуется, подмахивает размашисто и грубо, выбивая низкие хриплые стоны у Рона изо рта и рассматривая затуманенный поплывший взгляд. Гарри направляет руками под бёдра, гладит ягодицы и вминает в них пальцы. Рон не против грубости, он не сетует на синяки.  
***  
Джинни — умница. Или Гарри приписывает ей слишком много заботы и терпимости. Джинни ничего не знает, а Гарри хуже и хуже после каждой встречи с Роном. Совместные ужины в их доме теперь не редкость, Рон заходит после работы, бывает, вваливается на выходные, а потом зовет Гарри за собой. Рона все жалеют, с Гермионой мало кто общается. А Гарри проводит параллели и знает, что он теперь отчасти и сам Гермиона с разницей лишь в том, что трахается со своим другом.  
В лабиринтах министерских коридоров они теряются чаще всего, служебные комнаты и помещения запираются на сложные заклятия, и Гарри тонет на миг в себе, целует Рона, трахает его, как и мечталось, лишь задрав мантию и стянув брюки до колен. Рон сосет ему в кабинете, накладывая заглушающие заклятия на комнату, и Гарри орёт во всё горло, когда ему позволяют вдалбливаться членом в глотку.  
Пару раз в месяц они забираются в «Три метлы», и Гарри знает теперь, где подвох и сколько между Роном и Джинни отличий, кроме очевидных. Он лижет языком широко и медленно, собирая с плеч россыпь веснушек, пытаясь удержаться от улыбки, когда Рон неловко хмурится. Рыжеватые точки разных размеров, их до безумия много, они чётче выделяются на бледно-молочной коже, чем у жены. Гарри знает, что Джинни более шумная в постели, а Рон молчит и редко даже стонет. Гарри страшно, что он вынужден скрывать тайну.  
Всё будоражаще и прекрасно целых полгода, и Гарри начинает мириться с двойной жизнью, явно осознавать, что он так и не выбрал, с кем хочет остаться, но и твёрдо уверен — он хочет Рона и Джинни равнозначно. Так он ещё не запутывался, так странно ему ещё не было со времен войны с Волан-де-Мортом.  
— Ты знаешь, Гарри, возможно, никогда и не придется выбирать, — говорит Рон в декабре, смотрит на украшенную в рождественскую мишуру комнату гостиницы и лениво чешет голый живот. Койка шире не стала, и они тесно склеиваются по плечам и бёдрам, переплетаются ногами и укладывают головы рядом на одну подушку. — Джинни — это Джинни, не нужно её обижать. Я отступлю, если нужно будет, чего бы мне это ни стоило.  
— Цена велика?  
— Несоразмерна, Гарри. Но я очень люблю Джинни. Хотя не сейчас же мне об этом говорить.  
— К чему такие разговоры? — Без очков потресканный потолок плывет, но Гарри кажется, что вся его жизнь сейчас уплывает мимо, он точно что-то упускает из виду.  
— Чтобы ты знал. Ты же думал об этом?  
— Я знал, что когда-то мы поговорим об этом, — не скрывает Гарри, и ему дурно. — Ты хочешь закончить наши встречи?  
— Не сейчас, не завтра. Позже. Гораздо позже.  
Гарри кажется, что если он сейчас поцелует Рона, то это будет выглядеть слишком сопливо. Поэтому он просто благодарно вздыхает.  
***  
На Рождество их зовёт к себе Молли, но Джинни упрямится и приглашает в ответ к ним с Гарри Рона, говорит матери, что они уже взрослые и приедут утром на следующий день. Рон сияет так ярко, что Гарри не понадобился бы «Люмос максима» в тёмной комнате. Джинни взмахивает палочкой, как дирижер в оркестре, наряжает комнаты и ёлку, левитирует под неё подарки и одновременно следит за кухней. Гарри не покидают чувство гордости за жену и радость от их уютного семейного местечка. Он топчется рядом, пытается помогать, но постоянно получается под руку. Джинни не злится, треплет по волосам, шутливо щелкает по носу и хохочет от шуток Гарри. Всё непринужденно и как раньше, он всё так же любит её.  
Рон появляется позже, аккурат к ужину, отряхивает мантию от пепла и выбирается из камина. Атмосфера накаляется, и Гарри подбирается внутренне, отслеживает теперь свой каждый шаг и движение. Рона хочется обнять подольше, поцеловать за ухом или совсем бесстыже губами в губы. Они слишком далеко зашли, слишком привычно теперь ощущались прикосновения и близость. Но Гарри лишь хлопает его по плечу и неловко улыбается.  
За ужином Гарри чувствует себя лишним, рыжие Уизли переглядываются, шутят и смеются, а Гарри кажется, что его обвели вокруг пальца и на нем кроме шрама проступает ещё одна метка. Скорее всего, она будет веснушчатой, в форме буквы «Р». Он боится спалиться перед Джинни и неизменно рефлексирует.  
— Всё в порядке, Гарри? — спрашивает Джинни после общих вопросов о работе. Рон смотрит внимательно, его глаза темные и слегка пьяные, Гарри теряется то ли от их близости, то ли от сливочного пива.  
— Да… Да. Всё отлично. А что? — голос предательски звенит, а Джинни понимающе ухмыляется.  
Она знает.  
Гарри теперь конец.  
— Помоги мне убрать посуду, подадим десерт, — говорит Джинни Гарри, и тот ищет поддержку в глазах Рона, который теперь не смотрит на него.  
Тарелки укладываются в стопки, Гарри взмахивает палочкой и тянет за собой по воздуху немногочисленную процессию в мойку. Джинни идёт следом, и Гарри морально готов к разносу, к ссоре или пусть даже к драке. Его жёнушка была дерзкой и горячей, когда доходило дело до битвы. Посуда звякает в раковине, и Гарри решительно оборачивается навстречу судьбе.  
Джинни приходится встать на носочки, ухватиться руками за шею, чтобы поцеловать Гарри. Напористо, грубо, властно. К этому Гарри оказывается не готов, мнется долю секунды, чтобы ответить на поцелуй, сжать пальцами тонкую талию Джинни и выдохнуть через нос воздух из наполненных до боли лёгких. В подкорке всё ещё бьётся мысль, что где-то здесь подвох. Чутье не подводит, когда Гарри расслабляется в объятиях Джинни, подталкивает её к обеденному столу, стараясь найти опору и удержать равновесие, сзади к нему прижимается Рон, мягко с нажимом гладит плечи через тонкую рубашку, ерошит волосы на затылке, запуская мурашки по телу, и вжимается пахом в зад.  
Гарри рвется из объятий, дёргается заполошно и чувствует, как в горле бьётся сердце. Это странно и неожиданно, совсем не так, как представлялось. Глаза Джинни напротив яркие и насмешливые, губы — припухшие от поцелуев, а Рон, вынырнувший из-за спины, растрёпанный и радостный.  
— Всё хорошо. — Джинни гладит маленьким ладошками по груди спереди, успокаивает, как фестрала. — Всё нормально.  
Нет же. Это ненормально. Гарри неловко от внезапно обрушившегося внимания.  
— И давно ты знаешь? — спрашивает Гарри, старательно игнорируя Рона, который хватает за предплечье, проникает в их объятия. Чумной, с явным облегчением на лице. Сомнений в том, что это он всё затеял, у Гарри почему-то не возникает. Но сейчас его занимает исключительно Джинни, он дорожит ею крепко, до боли в солнечном сплетении. Он вообще боится потерять их двоих.  
— Пару недель. Но до этого подозревала давненько, — не смущается Джинни.  
— Ты не злишься?  
— Ты хочешь десерт? — смеётся мягко и тихо Джинни, притягивает Рона ближе, разрешая ворваться в их жизнь, захватывая их обоих в свои маленькие девчачьи объятия. Тот молчит, прослеживает напряжённый взгляд Гарри, который не может понять, как же он попался в ловушку Уизли. Когда он пропустил очевидное?  
— А что потом? — спрашивает всё же Гарри, попавший в двойную сцепку рук.  
— А это важно? — обжигает Рон ушную раковину выдохом и прикусывает мочку. Джинни опять целует Гарри, гладит скулу и снимает с него очки.  
Для Гарри в сию секунду вообще ничего не имеет значения. Ему срывает все тормоза и все устои, он радуется, что Джинни не будет страдать от его тяги к Рону, а Рон останется рядом. Он прижимает Джинни крепче к себе, вминает тонкое тело в себя спереди, а Рон перемещается ему за спину и держит крепко сзади.  
Позже Гарри кажется, что его стискивают два солнца, рыжие и яркие, совершенно разные и одновременно так похожие. Он не может сосредоточиться на ком-то одном, Гарри ведет от похоти, он плывет и позволяет утягивать себя в омут двум жарким телам.  
Джинни под ним прикрывает глаза и подаётся вперёд, позволяя себя трахать на виду у Рона, который проникает в Гарри сзади. Чей ритм — не разобрать, дыхание смешивается, и в комнате жарко, золото под ладонями плавится, вбирая в себя Гарри.  
Он определенно подумает, что делать дальше. А может быть, и нет. Гарри ещё никогда не чувствовал себя настолько правильно.


End file.
